


I Miss You

by ZelodolonGirl



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Cal misses Mare, F/M, Nightmares, Poor Cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelodolonGirl/pseuds/ZelodolonGirl
Summary: Cal's been having nightmares since Mare was taken, and tonight is no exception.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 35





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Queen series or its characters. That credit belongs to Victoria Aveyard.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

When he sleeps he always sees her. Anytime he closes his eyes, even if it's just for a moment, he always sees her face. Every night he dreams about her and tonight is no exception.

_He is walking in a grass field, the sun is shining and bright, and a gentle breeze is blowing through the air. All and all, it's a very peaceful and quiet atmosphere. And then he sees her. Her back is turned to him, but he'd know her anywhere. The wind gently blows her hair, brown locks tipped with grey that he missed so dearly. He wants to press her against him, wrap his arms around her and never let go._

_"Mare" he calls out instead. She doesn't seem to hear him. "Mare!" He tries again. This time she turns and he feels his heart stop. She looked horrible, her face was skinny and gaunt like, her eyes had bags under them, and there were chains he hadn't noticed before on her wrists._

_She looked like a corpse, it was a wonder how she could even stand. "How could you let this happen to me?" She asked, her voice was hoarse and sounded older than she really was._

_He shook his head, guilt seeping deep into his bones. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted-", but she cut him off._

_"You said you wouldn't let him hurt me!" She screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME!"_

_He flinched at her voice, but still said, "I'm sorry Mare, I tried, I-"_

_She laughed, and suddenly the field got darker. The grass turned black, the flowers wilted, the sky became grey, and the peaceful atmosphere was long gone. It looked like the Choke. **No** , he realized with horror, it **was** the Choke._

_Guns fire and blood splatters on the ground, red and silver alike. He runs towards her as the gunshots get closer. He must protect her, he must, he-_

Cal bolts upright on the bed, breathing heavily. He turns to the other side, but no one is there. He buries his face in his hands, trying to keep the tears in, but a few flow anyway. He misses her. He wants her back. He wants to save her from his wretched brother and keep as far away from him as possible.

Gritting his teeth, he gets off the bed, gets dressed, and storms out of his room. He was going to get her back, even if it kills him.

 _I'll save you Mare._ He silently promises.

_I'll save you no matter what._

_I love you._


End file.
